Bapak sama Anak
by Apa Lu liat liat
Summary: Udah baca aja ke dalam :v kalo sakit mata nggak di tanggung oleh saya :v


**Bapak Sama Anak** **Disclaimer:**

udah pada tau kan? gua cumn minjem chara doang.

 **Warning:** Typo pasti, bahasa? kayak kagak tau gua aja :v, cumn event doang.

 **Genre:** Humor garing

Apa lu liat liat

Present:

 **Bapak Sama Anak**

 **#EventChellenge_FNI**

Pagi Hari kediaman Namikaze Family...

" Naruto, ayo temani ayah pergi ke gym di dekat sini " Ajak Minato kepada putra sulungnya yang gulingan tak jelas di depan televisi.

" Ayah saja yang pergi, aku tak mau ke sana " tolak Naruto yang duduk bersila dan menghadap ke arahnya, tapi ada yang aneh dengan penampilan ayahnya.

" Pak, situ mau nge-gym apa ke kondangan? meriah amat tu pakaian " Ucap Naruto yang melihat ayahnya memakai celana dasar hitam, sepatu fantompel, kemeja kuning, dan tentunya rambut yang disisir rapi.

" Ya nge-gym tapi ke kondangan dulu baru nge-gym " Jawab Minato dengan santai yang membuat Naruto perih melihat penampilan ayahnya.

" Yah, inget umur napa? Udah kagak cocok lagi sama muka kriput sama umur ayah sekarang " Nasehat Naruto yang prihatin melihat penampilan ayahnya yang terbilang mata perih melihatnya.

" suka suka ayah lah, kenapa situ ya g sewot? bayangan ayah aja nggak sewot. " balas Minato yang terlampau santai kepada Naruto yang benar benar ingin menghajar wajah ayahnya.

" Sekarep mu lah, Yah " Ujar Naruto yang membalikan tubuhnya dan menghadap ke layar televisi.

" Terserahlah, padahal ayah mengajak mu ke gym supaya bertemu dengan seseorang dan juga di ada pembagian ramen gratis saat makan siang " Jelas Minato sembari berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

Tiba tiba saja pundak Minato di pegang oleh seseorang dan saat menoleh kebelakang terlihatlah Naruto dengan pakaian olahraga lengkap bahkan tersenyum lima jari pula.

" kenapa tak bilang dari tadi?kalo itu aku ikut " Kata Naruto kepada Minato yang senang sekarang dan tentunya ada bayangan jahat belakang Minato yang entah kenapa merencanakan suatu hal yang berbahaya.

" Kalo begitu ayo berangkat, tapi kau ayah antar terlebih dahulu ke sana. Nanti ayah susul setelah pulang dari tempat teman ayah " Ujar Minato kepada Naruto yang sudah terlebih dahulu berada di depan pintu keluar.

" Siap bos! " Jawab Naruto yang berjalan keluar dan di ikuti oleh Minato di belakangnya.

Kemudian dua orang lelaki itu pergi ke tempat tujuan dengan mobil pribadi milik mereka, tidak terlalu lama menuju tempat Gym yang di tuju oleh mereka berdua.

" Nah, kau pergilah terlebih dahulu nanti ayah susul " Kata Minato kepada Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya.

" siap " jawab Naruto sembari melepas sabuk pengaman dan membuka pintu mobil. Kemudian Minato pergi ke acara temannya dan Naruto berdiri di depan Gym tetapi.

" _perasaan gua aja atau nih tempat hawanya terasa beda "_ Gumam Naruto yang melihat gedung Gym yang terlihat normal dari luar dan di sana juga terlihat banyak lelaki yang sedang berolahraga.

" Masa bodo lah yang penting ramen gratis " tambah Naruto yang berjalan masuk ke gedung gym.

Saat Naruto memasuki tempat Gym tersebut, Naruto merasakan begitu banyak hawa yang menerpa berbagai Indra miliknya termasuk Indra perasa perasaan berbahayanya. Tapi karena otak yang sudah teracuni oleh ramen gratis, Naruto menepis hal itu semua.

Pertama Naruto menuju ke meja pendaftaran, setelah mendaftar Naruto menuju ke tempat alat alat olahraga. Awalnya Naruto biasa saja saat melewati gerombolan lelaki yang sedang berbincang bincang bersama, tapi semua itu berubah saat Naruto mulai olahraga dan terlihat beberapa otot yang memang sudah dia tempa dari dulu, banyak pasang mata mengarah ke arahnya bahkan salah satunya seorang Pria botak bertubuh kekar yang berjalan ke arahnya.

" Wah, otot yang bagus. Sudah lama ini di tempa ya ? " Tanya Pria botak tersebut kepada Naruto yang sedang berolahraga.

" Iya Paman, saya sudah menempanya sejak bangku SMA dulu " jawab Naruto yang beristirahat sebentar dan melihat ke arah Pria botak itu.

" wah wah, kamu bagus sekali sampai bisa menempa badan mu hingga ke bentuk yang sexy ini " Ucap Pria botak itu bahkan kedua matanya sedikit.

Otak Naruto baru saja terjadi restart ulang dan memproses perkataan pria botak ini, terlebih kalimat " bentuk yang sexy ini ".

 _' kamving, gua di kirim ke sarang kaum Yara sama bapak gua sendiri. Lubang pantat gua berbahaya sekarang!! gua harus kabur dari sini juga !! ' Batin Naruto yang panik bahkan Pria botak itu memegang lengan kanan Naruto._

 _" err... Ma'af Paman saya mau ke Wc dulu sebentar " Kata Naruto_ dengan sedikit panik dan ketakutan.

" oh? Mau Paman temani sekalian? " Tanya Pria botak itu kepada Naruto yang menggeleng cepat dan berdiri dari sana.

Awalnya memang menuju ke kamar mandi tapi Naruto memutar haluannya ke pintu keluar bahkan Naruto bukan berjalan lagi tapi sedikit berlari, tapi Na'as bagi Naruto karena berapa pria siapa menghadangnya dan tentu saja pria botak tadi mengejarnya bersama ketiga temannya.

" **Tolong Makkkk!!! Gua mau di Grep sama kaum Yara !! "** Teriak Naruto yang langsung berlari bahkan Naruto dengan Lues menghindar orang yang ingin menangkapnya. Naruto dengan cepat berlari keluar dan itu berhasil, baru saja ingin menarik nafas legah Naruto merasakan hal yang berbahaya dari belakangnya dan benar saja di belakang dirinya sudah banyak lelaki yang berbelok dari kaedahnya yang menatap dirinya dengan haus bahkan buas.

" _Juancok!!!! Asuww.. Kabeh!!! Lobang pantat gua dalam bahaya sekarang !!! "_ Teriak Naruto yang langsung mengambil langkah seribu dari sana dan tentu saja di kejar oleh para kaum Yara yang mengejarnya dengan penuh semangat membara bahkan 45 bung!!

 _wush... wush... wush... **wush...**_

Naruto berlari dengan kecepatan penuh sembari menghindar halang rintang yang berada di depannya termasuk belokan di depannya, tapi ada yang aneh di sana pasalnya Dirinya melihat seorang Pria dewasa yang lari dari belokan itu dengan pakaian yang kacau balau bahkan badannya lebih dengan ciuman lipstik.

" eh monyet!! nih orang nge jebak gua tadi " Teriak Naruto kepada Minato saat Naruto mengejarnya.

" Nggak usah pakek monyet!! gua ini bapak lu! " Balas Minato dalam lariannya kepada Naruto yang berlari di sampingnya.

" Mana ada bapak yang tegah nyuruh anaknya ke sarang kaum berbelok!! " Tambah Naruto dalam sela lariannya kepada Minato.

" Bukan tega, tapi memastikan kalo tu Gym aman. Tapi sama saja banyak kaum berbelok di sana!! " Balas Minato kepada Naruto yang mempercepat larinya.

" Tapi masih untung diri ku pada mu,Yah!!! Mampus rasahin tu ciuman banci!! " Teriak Naruto kepada Minato dengan penuh kemenangan karena Ayahnya kejabak juga ke acara kaum berbelok bahkan sudah setengah digrape.

" Masa bodo!! yang penting kita lari dari kejaran mereka semua!!! " Tunjuk Minato kebelakang dan terlihat lah segerombolan wanita jadi jadian dan segerombolan badan kekar yang mengejar mereka dengan semangat!!.

" Run bit* Run!!! Run for your self !!! "

 **Tamat~~~~...**

Selingan aja :v ikut event doang gua

jangan di anggap serius, humor garing, sebagain True story sendiri Masih normal gua jangan salah sangka!!


End file.
